DoReMi gx
by aaaley
Summary: this is a yugioh gx and doremi crossover.sakura takahmoea was living a normal life that was untell she stumbled across a witch and fell in in love with a guy named jesse.oc JESSE
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:I don't own any anime used in this

And I chaned one thing now there's 6 different types of witches

DoReMi gx

I wanna be a dark witchling

Bio:Sakura Takahomea was living a normal life until she stumbles unpun a witch who she turns into something else now Sakura is a dark witchling who has to become a full witch to turn the witch back plus she falls in love

Haha welcome to Domino City a city where everyone goes about their normal lives unaware of the magic around them until they lose their way and they come to me like this girl here

The girl had braided shoulder length green hair and purple eyes.

''haha don't be scared but be careful the right necklace will grante you your wish but the wrong one will put a curse on you hahaha''the witch cackled.

The girl grad a necklace and ran out the door.

-with you-

''Lovey Dovey Dovey Dovel Lovey Lovey''you chanted.

You wee gonna send a letter Mark from Cami and you wanted to make sure that the spell would make Mark fall in love with Cami.

You put your pink hair in two pictails,put on a black shirt and a sleevless gray jacket,and a pair of blue jean shorts.

You creaped out to your little sis's door to make sure see was still asleep.

You were one centameter away from the door when Chi-Chi opened her door.

Chi-Chi- had shoulder length light pink hair hair in small pictail and green pjs.

''where you going''she asked.

''no where''you answered and ran out the door to and to school.

You got to school and saw Cami talking to Mark so you hid in a bush.

''Mark if you win there's a secret I have to tell you''Cami said

''sure''.

''kay bye.''

'guess she does'nt need this'you said staring at the letter.

………

You were in class seacritly reading your witch book until the teacher called on you.

Someone nugged you in the ribs it was you purple\blue headed friend Blaire,''page 14''she whispered.

''thanks''you whispered back.

But then you started reading your witch book instead and got sent out.

You had just remembered something your mom said if you got in trouble today no steak for dinner you started whinning like a little baby.

''what ya whinning 'bout''an unfamiliar voice asked.

You looked up to see a boy with spicky teal hair and dazzling emarald eyes he looked….wow.

''uh…nothing really''you answered quickly,''who are you.''

''my name's Jesse Anderson and I'm new here I'm just cheaking around the school''he asweared with a cute accent.

''well I'm Sakura Takahomea''you said.

''Jesse hurry up we gotta go''a women yelled.

''gotta go see ya around I hope''he said as he waved.

…………

You were walking home thinking about that Jesse kid.

'jeez I really like him yet I barly know him plus he probably would never like me'

You were snaped out of your thoughts when you noticed you didn't know where you were then you found a shop called the rusty broom and decied to take a look at.

You went in and saw a women with a hood on rocking a purple cat on her lap.

''oh plese close the door my cat doesn't like drawfs''the women said.

You looked at the little necklaces and remembered Cami was wearing the exact same one.

''do be careful with those some will-''

''wait this is a real magic shop''

''oh coures it is if ya want a fake magic shop go to the mall''

''wait then that means''

''uhh''

''that means you ah''

''don't say it''the women yelled standing up.

''your ah witch''you yelled.

''I told you not to say it''she yelled and turned into a green blob.

You were freaked out.

The blob on the floor became a blob with a head and 2 beady beady black eyes and a red mouth.

''um I'm sorry for turning you into a whatever you are''you said heading for the door.

The cat turned into a fairy with purple spicky hair and glasses.

''I'm sorry but I'm afraied we can't do that''the fairy said.

''yeah cause now we gor to make you a witch''the blob said.

''oh no anything but that wait you can do that''you asked.

You sat in a chair waiting for an introduction.

''my name's Yubel''the blob said.

''and I'm Adrin''the fairy said.

''god now that the introductions are over lets get on with the trainning there are 6 types of witchs water,fire,eart,air,light,and dark witchs you are gonna start out as a witchling wich means witch in training''Yubel explained.

You nodded your head.

''now first pick a dream spinner''Yubel instuncted.

You reached your hand in a little box and took out a lillte disc like thing with little circle that made music and a butten in the middle.

''don't touch the butten the middle''Yubel warned.

''you mean this one''you asked and what did you you press the button.

''wait no your not ready for this''Yubel yelled.

Black light appered then a dress that was black and gray and a black and gray witch's hat appered.

''put it on it's a uniform''Adrin yelled.

You tried but you couldn't get it over your head.

''huh try it agin''Yubel instructed.

You did this time you got it you got black glove and shoes then you said''foladonga dong ding now I am a witchling.

''well you're a dark witchling from the looks of it''Yubel said,''now make up 2 melodys with the bouttons''

You made up 2 melondys and got a broom and wand.

''wowt this is my special wand''

''it's called a wanderler now try a spell''

''I'm the hugeyest girl alive so make me a steak apper''you commanded.

''that's the bigest steak I ever saw''you said''now make it even bigger''

It got huge then dissapered.

''now that was a watse of spell drops''Yubel yelled.

''spell drops''you asked.

''those little balls in your wanderler''Adrin explained.

''hey I'm missing some''

''uh huh each spell uses up one spell drop''Adrin explaned dropping more spell drops in.

''now w-''Yubel tried to say but was caught off by you trying to fly the broom

''ahh someone help me''you yelled.

Adrin helped you out.

''ah this is gonna take some serius and long trainning''Adrin said.

''oh well I'm all you get''

…………………………

Comment but I'm going on with it any way


	2. Chapter 2

Note:okay so I'm following the searis in this if ya don't now.

Disclamier:I don't own any anime used in this

DoReMi gx

Trading places with a friend

You were still wearing your witchling uniform at your house but you were in your room so no one knew.

You were looking at yourshelf in the mirror wondering if this was just a dream.

''what are you doing's voice asked.

You looked at your window to see Yubel on the window with Adrin behind opened the door and got in.

''trainning''you answered.

A vein was noticeable and Yubel yelled''were in the handbook does it say staring at yourshelf in the mirror is trainning''

''hey sakura''Chi-Chi said coming up the stairs.

''uh oh''you yelled.

Adrin put his hand to the middle button on your disc and you turned into your normal cloths.

''hey sis you talken to yourshelf gain's asked

''yeah''

''okay just making sure''and with that she turned out the door.

''pwew glad that's over''yubel then Chi-Chi came back in.

''oh yeah sis when your done talken to yourshelf I can introduce you to one of many friends and boyfriends''she offered.

''just get out''you yelled.

''jeez whatever''Chi-Chi said and went back to her room.

''I think it's time for us to leave''Adrin said.

''yeah this little room is weird''Yubel said.

They went through the window Yubel then said,''come to the store towwmaro.

…………………

You got to the store the next day.

''okay your gonna be working my shop after school be sure to come right after school but not today you'll start worken the shop a different day''Yubel explained.

''okay bye''you waved

……………

You were walking with Blaire telling her about that Jesse kid you met yesterday.

''hey Sakura wait up''yelled a voice.

You looked behinde you to she the same handsome boy from yesterday.

''oh hey there Jesse''you greeted.

''hey Sakura and who's your friend''Jesse asked.

''this is Blair Satoma Blair this is Jesse Anderson''you said.

''hello''Blair greeted.

''hey Sakura don't mind if I walk you to cless''Jesse asked.

''well as long as you mean me AND Blair''you said.

''oh okay''he swore you could see a blush but you just forgot about it.

''oh hey Blair geuss what I forgot to do my home work''you said.

''wow your actually happy about that I whish I could be you''Blair said.

''now why would you want that your dad's a book writer and your mom's a desighner plus you live in a mansion and have a maid''you pointed out.

You noticed Blair's change in attidute she was all moopy.

……….

You got to class and Blair wouldn't raise her hand for anything.

You were getting your stuff when the nure miss Fontain asked you what was told her about Blair and miss Fonatain gave you some advice.

You got Blair and toke her to the back of school after school.

''Blaire I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you I value your friendship very much''you said..

''ah Sakura that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me''Blair said.

''so what's you problem maby I can help''

''ah really no one can help me unless they had magical powers or something''

''I know someone just stay here''

You went to the other side of the school making sure no one was around .But you missed one person.

-with jesse-

Jesse had stayed after school to do something then you found you in the back of the school.

He was about to call you when you started changing into a witchling.

Your dress appered and you put it over your head and then your got gloves and witchling shoes to apper on you then you said,''foladonga dong ding now I am witchling.

'sakura is a witch'jesse thought,'wait maybe she has an explaination for this'

………..

You went back to Blair.

''Sakura why you dress that way''Blair asked.

''hahah I'm not Sakura on her fairy godmother ah yeah''you said quickly''so what's your wish''

''I wanna go to Sakura's huse and be Sakura''Blair said.

''okay..for her wish to come true turn Blair into Sakura''you said.

As you said Blaire turned into she started going to your house.

''Sakura''a very familiar voice asked.

You turned around and in a heartbeat you reggrted it depply.

''uh……I'm not sakura I'm her fa-''you were cut off.

''stop the act Sakura I saw you transform''he said.,''why didn't you tell me''

''well truth is I only started doing this yesterday and well what was I suppose to say hey jesse by the way did you know I'm a witch''you said.

''well I guess not sorry if you thought I over acted''jesse said,''and if it's okay to ask how did you become a witch anyway''

''well one I'm not a witvh I'm a witchling that means witch in see I turned this one witch into well I don't know what to call it now I gotta change her back ''you explained.

''wow and I thought I was gonna have normal friends at this school''he said.

''uh oh I gotta get going if I wanna make it to Blair's house''you said.

''hey um Sakura could you give me a ride on your broom''Jesse asked.

''sure''you replied you put in you melody and catched your broom.

''okay get on''you said patting a spot next to you.

He got on and you took him home.

''thanks Sakura''Jesse said.

''you welcome oh hold on I need to do something,''you said,''right now I'm a witchling but turm into Blair''

And with that you turned into Blair and ran to her house.

''hello honey what would you like for dinner tonight''Blairs mom asked.

''hehe steack''you answered.

''but honey you just had steack lat night''her mother explained.

''well I still want it''you winned.

''alright''Blairs mother agreed.

…………….

'uh oh'you thought.

Turns out Blair takes voinlin pratice today and you had no idea what to do.

You did the only thing that came to mind you acted like you had a belly ack.

They rushed you towards Blair's room and they called the docter.

''well for safety procutions she should just eat some chicken noddle soup''the docter said.

''wait no I'm alright I want steak''you yelled.

Just then who looked like Blair's dad came in.

They started talking and you just nodded off to nigh night land.

You were having a wonderful dream when Yubel droped on your head and woke you up.

''kid look at yourshelf''Yubel pointed out.

You looked at the window and you were back to normal!

''but that means Blair probably canged back to"you yelled.

You canged into a witchling got Blaire brong her back to her house but then something catched your eye.

Looking out his window was Jesse.

Then your broom went awall or something it went straight for Jesse then it stopped but instead of just stopping in front of him it got so close you guys were kissing!!!

Both you r guy's eyes were wide open but then Jesse started closing his eyes and then he started licking your lower lip asking for entrance.

You hesitenly granted permission moaning a little when his toughg started exploring your mouth.

You broke apart mouth wide and eyes widened as well.

Jesse on the other hand looked like he was in dreamland the quickly remembered what he'd done.

''s-s-sakura ''he tried saying.

Befor you could say anymore you were flying away thinking'what just happened'

………………..

Revwiew please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclmer:I don't own any anime used in this

Avoiding the love of my life

………….

It was the next day of school and you decided to walk by yourshelf Blair was more worried then mad so she let walk by yourshelf.

'why would he do that he's probably just teasing me'you thought.

''Sakura''came a famillier accent voice.

You just ingored it and kept walking but a little faster.

Jesse started running after you so you ran behind the school.

''phew"you cooed then you looked in front of you to see Jesse.

''Sakura plese stop runnen from me I swear I didn't mean to do anything I did last night so plese Sakura at least look at me I wanna see you''Jesse said almost on the brige of tears.

''then why did you do it last night''you asked angrey''were you just teasing me or something''

''teasing you Sakura what do you mean teasing you''Jesse asked.

You just suddenly remembered what you said and just ran to your first class.

-with Jesse-

'dang it Jesse you find a girl you like then kiss her like your lovers what was I thinking'Jesse thought.

He made his way to his forst class and was late(he was in the same class as you)

He took his seat by you.

You just looked away as if he wasn't there.

………….

Class felt longer than usal.

After school you didn't want to see Jesse .

'well at least we got a new student but she was kinda mean hmm maybe I should spy on her oh yeah time for some magic'you thought.

Then someone grabbed you from behind and took you into a bush.

''wht the oh it's you''you said.

''look Sakura I'll tell you the truth''Jesse said.

''fine whats the truth''you asked.

''hold on I'm gonna show you the truth of how I feel about you''Jesse replied.

''what d-''you were cut off by Jesse crashing his lips into yours.

He pulled away''Sakura the truth is I love you''he said lovingly.

''Jesse that's the most beatifulest thing anyones ever sid to me''you said.

''Sakura would you be my girlfriend''Jesse asked.

''I'll be your girlfriend but I need to do something''you answered.

''one more kiss though''he said.

He kissed you agin you closed your eyes then put your arms over his licked your bottom time without heistation you opened your mouth letting him explore your started had backed you up into a tree.

'dang he sure enjoying this'you thought.

You two pulled away for much needed air.

Jesse looked kinda disappointed.

''aww my Jesse wanting more''you asked.

He shook his head fast.

''well to bad''you replied and kissed him on the check.

'this was the best day of my life'Jesse thought

………….

Review plese(puppy dog eyes)


End file.
